Tears Of The Sky
by digimon-Taiora
Summary: [Taiora] A hard downpour that slowly brings two individuals together. [[...He took a hesitant step towards her. Her eyes filled with fear yet curiosity anxious to know what his next move would be... She was waiting for him...]]


It's been a while since I've posted something up. This is a brand new fic, a brand new way of writing it (for me), so I really hope you all will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Digimon. I only this story... since I wrote it. Additionally, special thanks to my cousin and one of my best friend for editing this!!

* * *

**Tears of the Sky**

_By: digimon-Taiora_

The light trickle of refreshing liquid slowly increased, as it started pouring as if a hose had burst. Alone, I walked down the street, with puddles splashing against my black, leather boots. I heard people's panicking footsteps running for shelter, along with the tapping against my umbrella. Slowly, I allowed my only shelter, in opposition to the cold rain, slip off. I gasped the moment the rain seeped down my cheek; I thought that the tears of the sky would be shivering cold, but it wasn't, it was actually a very nice feeling. Even with the sky crying, an unusual sense of comfort was left behind for us humans.

My unfocused eyes, due to the rain, scanned the area where I stood. Here I am, on a sidewalk, along with many parked cars. Even with the bright lights of nearby buildings that would most likely catch my attention; my eyes, unnaturally, but almost automatically, were drawn to one particular scene.

Across the street, stood a fragile woman around her twenties that had a face stained with tears. Even though I was across the street from her, I could feel the grief that illuminated from her; it was so strong that it was sickening. Just when I was about to walk towards her, my instincts prevented me. A large group of people, who also looked to be around their twenties, ran towards her; however, one person paused, the rest ran on to the building behind the poor woman, for shelter. The man who had halted stood a few feet away from her.

Maybe I'm a natural at this, but somehow I understood the scene displayed before me. His friends were beckoning him to join them, but the woman's depressing eyes pleaded him to do so otherwise. From the sight that was occurring before me, I believed that the two knew each other. Their eye contact was that of trust and understanding. Her dripping auburn-colored hair and her thoroughly drenched clothes caused me to make the assumption that she had been outside for quite a while now. The man wasn't nearly as soaked; nevertheless, his navy blue T-shirt had became pretty much black to the naked eye.

He took a hesitant step towards her. Her eyes filled with fear yet curiosity; anxious to know what his next move would be. Even though I was not involved in the situation, I could feel myself fearing for the dear woman. Every step that he took made me grip my black umbrella harder and harder. The tense atmosphere made movements surprisingly tough, and despite the splattering rain, the drop of a pin would cause everyone to wake from this hazy dream.

After what seemed to be eternity, he came to a halt… right beside her. His next step would change the woman's life. She was waiting for him, waiting for him to make his next decision. Now that her face was completely under the light, her neatly cut, shoulder-length auburn hair shone vibrantly. Her intense brown-red eyes, surprisingly, drew no light towards it. There was nothing but dullness and agonized pain held within. It was hard to make out the man's feature, but his brown hair was left unkempt.

Right when I thought that he'd walk on by… he astounded me, and by the looks of the woman, she too was astonished. He gradually turned in the direction of her, stared at her directly in the eye. He brought up his arms leisurely; bit by bit it rose. As strangely as this whole picture may be… I couldn't help but allow my eyes to follow his every motion. Suddenly, he ceased the lifting of his arms at shoulder's length; his arms were spread out as if waiting for an impact.

The woman seemed to understand the man's intention. She took one step forward, gave the man what he desired and what she hoped for. Her lifeless eyes abruptly lit up like a newborn flame; little by little, a slow smile appeared on the woman's face. It was not just a regular smile, but one that could shower the people around her with warmth and affection.

I released a sigh of relief, a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. When I saw the two embrace, something small tugged on the corners of my lips. I raised my hand up to my face and realized that I was actually smiling towards them. I lifted my umbrella over my head, sheltering myself once again from the downpour and turned away.

Time started ticking again, the world started to spin regularly once more, and reality seemed to resume striking the inner minds of humankind. I walked down the street, and like before, alone, but this time with a feeling of contentment. As my long black hair swayed merrily behind me, I knew... I knew that the tears of the sky weren't crying over grief, but over the fact that it had done something good. Something good as in whether or not those two will be together, they will be happy. Just as no one would ever bother to think about it, nor try to understand it, but the simple aspects of life, such as the tears of the sky; shone a different light upon everyone.

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
